Everything's Changed
by SorrowfulJoy
Summary: What if Sookie came from escaping the fae world with someone extra, besides her Grand Daddy? And what if she and the other wer hurt and bruised up? See how much the plot has changed. S/E, J/OC, M for language, violence, and possible lemons later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So, I just saw the season premiere of True Blood Season 4, and I have to say...I don't like the look of where things are going. I have read the book series, but, the show has taken it's own course and I hope that I can turn to like it. But anways so you don't have to read about me rambling like an idiot, I wanted to write a fanfiction on what _I_ want to happen. I am of course going to change some things up from the first episode to help my fanfic go along. So I hope you all like it, and you all stick with me to see how this ends. Also, there will be things added from the book series, just so you know. Thanks!**

**Summary: What if Sookie came from escaping the fae world with someone extra, besides her Grand Daddy? And what if she and the other wer hurt and bruised up? See how much the plot has changed. S/E, B/OC. **

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

"Come one Grand Daddy, let's go!" I urged my Grandfather as I looked back to see the now ugly, twisted faires running behind us, trying to catch up with us. Grand Daddy grabbed my hand and we pushed our selves faster than we had been going, we needed to get out of here. Then two fae ran up to us with a girl, but she looked normal.

"Come! We can help you!" One of the fae said and I jerked back but then I looked back to see the other fae catching up.

"They are going to help." The human girl said and I was shocked at how green her eyes were, like the grass after being mowed on a sunny day. I blinked and shook my head, we needed to get out of here! I lurched forward as someone crashed into me. I screamed out and I was surprised to see the human girl leap forward and wrestle who ever was on off. I turned back to see them rolling down the hill towards the ones who wanted me and my Grand Daddy.

"Let's go Sookie." Grand Daddy said and grabbed my hand, helping me and started to run, but I yanked my arm back to run back to help the girl, she did after all save me, I couldn't just let her die! I started to sprint down the hill but then skidded to a stop in surprise when a light similiar to what I had used before shot out of her hand, except hers was much brighter and was tinted green. The fae she had been rolling with flew into the air and the girl got up and started sprinting.

"RUN!" She screamed and I turned, grabbing my Grand Daddy's hand and we followed the two fae who had showed up with the girl. I glanced over my shoulder and gasped as I saw blood running down her arm and cheek, but she was gaining on us. I crashed into my Grand Daddy as he skidded to a stop and I looked around him to gasp. There was a big trench like whole in front of us.

"Jump, you must jump." One of the man fae said and the girl reached us.

"It's the only way home!" The other fae urged and he stepped towards the girl next to me and bowed, I gaped slightly. "I'm sorry I failed you, please go to human realm and stay safe." He urged nodded toward the whole and she nodded her head immediately. Who was she? Then the girl grabbed my hand.

"We must jump. Or else we'll die." She said, her eyes staring straight up into mine and I found myself nodded.

"Then let's go!" Grand Daddy said and leapt forward as the whole started close. I was dragged after him and the girl jumped with me. There was a bright flash of white and I landed with a thud, my head hitting something hard, I moaned as blood ran down my face.

"Are we safe?" I asked and I heard someone moan in pain. I looked up and saw we were in the cemetary next to my house. I heard a moan again and turned, and gasped girl was sitting next to my Grand Daddy, looking more beat up then she had before and I briefly wondered what I must have looked like before scooting closer to my Grand Daddy. As I looked at him I knew what was coming. "No! Please don't leave me Grand Daddy, please." I whispered, tears filling my eyes as I gripped his hand. He coughed and moan, his body convulsing and his skin was drastically turning grey.

"Gi-give this to Jason," Grand Daddy coughed and shakily handed me his old watch that was a present from Gran, "I love you b-both Sookie, never doubt that." I sobbed and clutched his hand, nodding.

"I know Grand Daddy, I know." I whispered and he closed his eyes as he convulsed again. Then unexpectedly he was gone in a puff and I screamed, shaking my head. I had someone back and he was gone again. Arms wrapped around me and I held onto the girl, I didn't care who she was at the moment. I needed the comfort.

"We must get cleaned up." She said and I nodded, wiping my face with my palms. I looked up at her again and I noticed her hair was a wood like brown that layed around her face nicely. What was she?

"W-what's your name?" I asked as I stood and she followed. She answered me but I didn't understand what she said. "Excuse me?" I asked and she laughed lightly and I felt a little better.

"Call me May." She said and I nodded slowly. She took my hand and started in the opposite direction of my house.

"The house is this way." I murmured and lead her the other way, she simply followed.

"I wonder how much time has passed." May said looking around her with a relaxed expression. I was confused, it was day time, but when I left it was dark out and it had only seemed like a few minutes.

"What do you mean?" I asked and May sighed, her head drooping slightly.

"Sookie," she paused and looked at me sadly, "time changes much diffferently in the fae world, in the human realm it could have been hours, days, weeks...years." May finished and I gaped at her. I could have been gone years? I bursted into a sprint, not caring that I was exhausted. May followed me and kept pace with me but then I skidded to a stop as I saw what was before me. My house was fixed...and people were working on it. I looked at May with fear before running up to a man on the porch.

"Ma'am? What are you doing here?" Her demanded and I pushed past him into the house. It was all fixed up inside as well. I shakily looked towards May who was standing in the door way. "Ma'am? I am going to have to call the cops unless you leave now." He threatened and I sneered at him before yanking May in and slamming the door.

"Sorry if I hurt you." I said to May and she shook her head.

"I am fine. We must find out the date." May said walking into the living room to see a news paper. She picked it up and looked at it before she whipped her head up to look at me, her hands shaking slightly. "Wh-what's the date?" I asked, my stomach twisting.

"I've been gone..for two years.." May whispered her eyes drifting off and I strode forward to look at the date and froze. October 2nd, 2011. I shook my head, and started to shake. I had been gone a year? I collapsed to the floor and I saw May in the corner of my eye do the same. What the hell was I supposed to do now? What the hell was I supposed to do with May?

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's like the episode almost to the point, but bare with me please and stick with this. Oh! And please review!<strong>

**-SorrowfulJoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I wanted to say thanks to those who put this fanfic on alert, and a big thank you to those who reviewed! I hope you all will like the changes that will continue to come up and I hope you all will enjoy this chapter! I am sure all of you are wondering who May is exactly, but this chapter will stay in Sookie's point of view, though I plan for the next chapter to be in May's, and perhaps Sookie's as well!**

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

I stood with a shaky sigh and looked down at May. She looked young, but yet she had an older look to her that made it hard to tell how old she truely was. "H-hey May, how old are you, really?" I asked and she stood up and managed to sit on the couch before slouching slightly. When she didn't answer I let down my mental barriers to see what she was thinking, but I gasped lightly in shock when I felt an empty void, like the vampires had. May's head whipped up and she looked at me with surprised eyes.

"Why would you try and read my mind?" May asked and my eyes widened, how could she know I was trying to read her thoughts? "I felt you touch my mind, I have barriers up so you can't, just like you had until now, that's why I answered that question before you asked." She cooly explained and I sat down next to her in shock. She could tell when others were trying to read her mind? How many other's could tell but acted like they hadn't? I shook myself and smiled embarassed at May.

"I'm sorry, I know it's rude, I just I haven't ever had anyone know I was reading their mind." I said and she shook her head and waved her hand in the air.

"It's fine, you are still learning your powers, I was where you are now once." May said and I put my barriers up once again. How old was she? She was acting like she had years over me, and perhaps she did?

"How old are you May?" I asked again and she sighed lightly.

"I am twenty-two." She answered and I looked at May, shocked, she was twenty two! How was that possible? She looked so young. "When you learn how to control your powers, you can control yourself, I control how I am aging, I want to be young, I like it, and it's more fun when you go out to places." She said and I looked at her in shock, were my barriers that thin?

"So, in a way, you are immortal?" I asked and she nodded her head with a small smile.

"If I so wished, I could age and eventually die, but I like the idea of seeing what is going to come and go and make the history books." May laughed lightly and I nodded my head seeing the appeal. I thought of Bill, I could have been with him forever... I shook myself, no! No more Bill. Just me. I didn't need any vampires in my life. Especially now, right now I needed to figure out what the hell is going on.

"What exactly are you?" I asked May and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"We are the same, except you are from the sky, and I am from the land." May answered and I raised my eyebrows, huh? What was that supposed to mean?

"What do you mean I'm from the sky and you are from the land?" I asked, my voice colored in confusion. May's green eyes looked at me in surprise.

"You mean..you don't know who you are?" May asked and I raised an eyebrow, I knew what I was, but who? I was just Sookie Stackhouse, nothing more, nothing less.

"I am Sookie Stackhouse.." I trailed off and she blinked in surprise.

"You really have no idea?" May asked and I shook my head getting frustrated.

"No, I don't." I said in a forced polite tone. There was no good reason to be mad at May, she had helped me and she had answers I now needed.

"You are the great-grand daughter of Prince Niall, Sookie." She said and I looked at her surprised, _I _was related to royalty? Then that made me.. "And you are Princess Sookie, Daughter to the Skies."

"No fucking way.." I muttered with wide eyes and I collapsed against the back of the couch. "Th-then who are you?" I asked and she grinned.

"I am the great-grand daughter of Princess Sarfy, and I am Princess Mayrentha, Daughter to the Lands." May responded and I blinked at her. How was this possible? I was a Princess, May was a Princess..what was the world coming to? Or rather, where had I been the last twenty-five years?

"Police!" A familiar male voice called and I turned and gasped when I saw Jason, he was more toned and he seemed more mature. He turned and saw myself and May on the couch and stumbled forward. "Sook?" He gasped and I jumped up, ran to him and pulled him into a hug. "Oh my god, Sookie." He said and his arms wrapped around me tightly. Then he pushed me back with his hands on my shoulders. "My God Sook..what happened to you?" He asked his hand touching my face and when he pulled it back there was blood on it.

"Uhm..well.." I was drawing blanks, should I tell him the truth? Or should I lie? I looked over to May who was now standing. Jason looked over at her too and his eyebrows rose.

"Jesus Christ, you're both beat up." Jason muttered, then his eyes darkened. "Who did this to you guys? Give me a name and I'll put his ass in jail! Was it Bill, Sookie?" Jason ranted off and May walked forward.

"Tell him the truth Sookie." May said and I looked at her surprised. "He needs to know." She said and I sighed but nodded, hoping I wasn't putting my brother in jail.

"The truth would be nice." Jason said and I sighed before grabbing his arm and leading him to the living room. May sat down from across from us and I took a deep breath to explain everything that had happened. Jason didn't ask questions, he just sat there and stared at me as I talked, looking over at May when she had something to add. I got to the part about bringing Grand Daddy back and Jason shot up with an excited grin. "Grand Daddy is here? Why didn't you say so!" Jason laughed and then he looked between May and I when we didn't start smiling and laughing too. "He-he's here, right Sook?" Jason asked and I shook my head.

"No, Jason, he didn't make it..he brought you back something though." I said but then ran a hand over my face. "Shit, I must have left it in the cemetary." I muttured, rising but May stood as well.

"I'll go get it for you, you continue to talk to your brother, I'll be back in a little bit." May said and I smiled, grateful that she was letting me have some alone time with my brother.

"Thank you." I said and she nodded before turning and walking out the door, closing it behind her. I then looked out the window and gasped. It was getting darker out by the second. I shuttered, I remember Bill telling me that vampires thought fae smelled delicious, I hoped May would make it back in time. I knew I should have went after her, but something was telling me not to.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd be forever grateful if you'd take a few minutes to review! Thanks!<strong>

**-SorrowfulJoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I thought you all should know that I am thinking of changing May getting with Bill to May gettin with Jason, I have not made a concrete decision, but I am leaning towards Jason more so than Bill. Which would you prefer?**

* * *

><p>MPOV<p>

I left Sookie with her brother, Jason, and slowly made my way to the cemetary, knowing it was going to be fully dark out soon. I felt slightly guilty, since I had read Sookie's mind to grasp the situation here in Bon Temps and I knew that Bill and maybe Eric would be here soon. I was astounded at how little Sookie knew, I had known what I was as soon as I was able to understand the english language. I was born a princess but my parents shipped me to live with my cousins and so I learned everything from them, though it was supposed to be a secret. But I too, like Sookie, was able to read minds from a very young age, my powers are just more grown and I am much, much more powerful than Sookie.

Sookie could only read what was going through someone's mind unless she really concentrated, while I could just jump into someone's head and within a few minutes, I'd know their life story. I hadn't ever really done that before though. I could also see brief glimpes of the future but that took a lot of time and enery to do-I had only done it three times so far. Like every fae, I could use my light to break things, push things, and even kill. Though I had never killed anyone before. I had seen people be killed though.

It was the day I was shipped off to the fae world, my cousins had been trying to teach my to levitate objects, and I had been doing quite well, when we were suddenly under attack. My cousins locked me in my room and warded the place so I couldn't get out nor could anyone get out. Then a beautiful lady appeared next to me and she told me she was my godmother, I foolishly believed her after she told me the family's secret word and agreed to leave with her. I had immediately noticed the same as Sookie had, that something was not right, and they had carted me off, telling me that if I wasn't to be turned then I was to be killed but then that must have been when Sookie figured it out and they all left me with these two male fae and they quickly helped me escape, after healing me slightly so I would be able to use my powers if need be.

I don't know what had prompted me to help Sookie when that one fae was on her, but I knew I had to help, I had this very strong feeling that she was important and so I did help her. I had read her mind while she was dealing with her Great Grandfather and I knew then who she was, it was veiled, she herself was warded and I would be able to help her, but it would take time and preperation to do so.

I finally reached where we had dropped from and walked around until I found the pocket watch Sookie had wanted to give to Jason. I picked it up and started back towards Sookie, but with a quicker stride, it would be full dark in a few minutes, and as soon as it was, I was sure that Bill, and maybe Eric would show, and I didn't want to be alone when that happened. I wasn't sure how much more potent I was than Sookie. Vampires loved fae blood and would do anything to get it. I could defend myself, but I was weak and I really didn't want to fight.

I was about to reach the steps to Sookie's porch when I heard the running footsteps behind me, I whipped around and saw Bill standing there with his fangs down and his eyes were slightly wild.

"Who are you?" Bill asked and I narrowed my eyes. I took a deep breath did as my cousins taught me, I veiled my scent and the reaction was immediate, Bill's fangs retracted and he seemed slightly embarassed. "You're a-" I cut him off.

"Sookie!" I called out, my voice cracking slightly and I heard Sookie and her brother run to the door.

"S-sookie?" Bill asked with wide eyes and I turned and saw Sookie look away with a slightly hurt expression. I frowned, I understood why Sookie was hurt, but she had to understand to everyone else it had been a year not a few hours ago.

"Bill." Sookie nodded her head and I looked over to the left as I saw a pale figure running over and then slow down. Eric. "Eric?" Sookie asked but his eyes were on me, his nose flared, he could still smell me but it I should have been safe.

"Sookie, I knew you'd always come back." Eric said and walked over next to Bill. "And who is this?" Eric asked and Sookie looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

_Do you want him to know who I am, Sookie? _I asked Sookie, sending my thoughts to her mind and she jumped looking at me with wide eyes. She blinked and then tilted her head.

_It's up to you May._ She answered and I nodded my head.

"What just happened?" Eric asked and I raised an eyebrow at the sheriff.

"Eric." Bill warned and Eric went silent. Sookie and I shared a surprised look before I stepped forward and curstied slightly.

"I am Mayrentha, Daughter to the Land, Great Grand Daughter to Princess Sarfy." I introduced myself and Eric looked at me with an awed expression that made me raise an eyebrow and Bill looked confused. "I am a fae princess." I said to him and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Where are your protectors?" Eric demanded coming forward. "You and Sookie both are hurt, what has happened? I need-" Bill cut him off.

"Eric, enough." Bill glared at Eric and Eric rolled his eyes but quieted down.

"Why are you listening to him Eric?" Sookie asked and I nodded my head, I wanted to know as well.

"He is my king." Eric answered and I looked at Bill surprised.

"How did you get the posistion?" I demanded Bill. "You shouldn't have even been considered to be King." I said, I knew some of the vampire laws, and from Sookie's mind, what she knew of him, I knew he wouldn't have been able to do so unless he had someone up high to help him out. Bill glared at me and Eric chuckled.

"I am King, becuase I am King." Bill answered and I snorted.

"Yeah right, and I'm the Queen of England." I said whiel rolling my eyes.

"May." Sookie hissed and I turned towards her, she shook her head at me and Jason looked confused, I'd explain things to him later, he was fae too, he needed to learn.

"I am royalty and above Bill, he will answer me." I said to Sookie before turning back to the vampies, I noticed Eric look at Sookie with a soft look and smiled softly. "Sheriff." I said and his eyes snapped to me. "To answer your question, they were killed and I was kidnapped." I said and Eric looked at me shocked.

"You need protection." Eric said and then looked at Sookie. "You both do." I nodded my head.

"Yes, us Princess's need guardians and I have no way of contacting any family since my Queen is with the Sky fae and the portals to there are closed." I said and both Bill and Eric looked at me shocked.

"Sookie is royalty as well?" Bill asked, looking at her with slightly hungry eyes and I glared at him.

"Yes and I put her under my protection." I said and Eric looked at me weirdly, no royal had taken another, especially another royal under their protection. "Until I can get her and myself our own guardians." I finished and Eric nodded his head. He looked like he wanted to say something but his eyes flickered to Bill and I nodded my head once slightly.

"Wait a minute...if Sook is a princess...then I'm..." Jason trailed off and I turned to him and smiled slightly.

"I will explain later." I told him and sighed. "I place Jason and Sookie Stackhouse under my royal protection," I started and cut my palm but made sure my scent was completely covered, "I will keep them alive even if it means my death or worse." I finished and let my blood hit the ground. A light ring glowed around the three of us and then it was gone.

"No, May! You will not die for me." Sookie said and I glared at her, stepping forward.

"Please for once in your life think of what others are doing for you in a good way other than being a selfish brat." I scolded her and she blushed looking down, Jason wisely closed his mouth when I glared at him too. I turned back to the two vampires who looked like they wanted to eat me and strangle me. "I will contact you Sheriff in a day or two since I am in your area." I said and he nodded, backing away, understanding my dismissal and he smiled slightly at Sookie who just stared before he shot up into the sky. "Your majesty, I am sure I will see you in the future." I said and Bill nodded his head before turning and running off. I turned to Sookie and Jason with a sigh and my shoulder's sagged from exhaustion. "Tomorrow I will explain things, now I need to heal and rest." I said and Sookie nodded her head and Jaosn sighed.

"I'm gonna spend the night Sook." Jason said and she nodded her head but then shook her head.

"The extra room will go to May and you'd end up with the couch." Sookie said to Jason as we all headed inside.

"I don't care Sook, I want to be here." Jason said and she nodded, rubbing her face.

"You know where the blankets and pillows are." She said before smiling slightly at me and going down the hall and closing a door. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Hey, what you did outside...thank you." Jason said and I looked at him shocked. "I understand that you did something big, I don't really understand but I know it was big." He finished with a shrug and I smiled at him.

"Thank you Jason, for understanding." I said and he smiled slightly. "And you are welcome, would you mind showing me to the extra room please?" I asked and he nodded his head walked down the hall and pointed to an open door.

"If you need anything just come wake me up." Jason said as I walked in.

"Thank you." I said and closed the door after he nodded. I looked at the smaller bed with a sigh before stripping my clothes off and transfiguring a nightgown and slipping it on. I layed on the bed and closed my eyes, concentrating on healing and I glowed white and when my light dimmed I was as good as new. I rolled over and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd be forever grateful if you'd take a few minutes to review! Thanks!<strong>

**-SorrowfulJoy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for taking ages to update, but since I started a new fic, and I got the flu, I decided to take some extra time to recover and I hope I haven't lost any readers during my personal break:(. Anyways, I have been thinking about the story and I know I've said I would have the fic be in May and Sookie's point of views but I think I might want to stay in May's, but Eric and Sookie with still get together! What do you all think?**

* * *

><p>MPOV<p>

I woke up and stretched, my muscles slightly protesting. Yesterday had been the first time in a few months since I had done anything physical, and I was embarassed at how out of shape I was. I would have to start running again and when Jason and Sookie were caught up, we could spar. It would be different, me teaching someone since I had never done anything like that before, I was always the student. There was never a time when you couldn't learn something new about the powers fae had, only the old Kings and Queens had true full power of their powers, but they were dead and now we only had princes and princesses to rule. It was difficult but it was the way things were.

I looked around the room and sighed lightly, I could smell bacon being cooked and grinned. To my body it had only been a day since I ate, but my mind knew that by going to and from the fae world so fast my body had lost a lot of energy and that needed to be restored. Finally I rose from the bed and saw some clothes laying on a dresser for me, but I didn't need them. I closed my eyes and flashed white again but then I was in soft leather pants that were brown and a tighter green shirt that supported me nicely. I looked down at my outfit and sighed, I knew that my clothes wouldn't fit in here and grimaced at the thought. I had gotten used to wearing clothes like I had on but whenever I went out in public I wore jeans and such to keep up appearences.

I glowed white again, this time a pair of dark, tighter jeans on my legs and a tank top was on but I made sure to conjure up a bra to go along with it. Who knew what was planned for the day. I padded silently out into the hall and stopped when I reached the entry way of the kitchen to see Jason rubbing his eyes tiredly and Sookie tossing me a small smile.

"Good morning." I murmured and Jason grunted while Sookie a plate of food on the table and gestured for me to sit.

"Morning. I hope you're hungry." Sookie said and I raised an eyebrow but sat down and ate silently. I studied Sookie, something seemed... off about her, but I couldn't tell what. I gently touched her brain waves and pulled back right away. She was guilty about something and I figured it was either about Bill or myself. I looked at Jason who looked away quickly his gaze staring into his mug of coffee and I smirked slightly. It was fitting, a prince and a princess finding each other attractive. And I was not going to lie, Jason had the appeal that many male fae had to them, there confidence and... talents oozed off of them all the time which attracted many lesser fae women and mortals. I was not lower than him but I still thought he was attractive but I knew now was not the time to be looking for someone to be with. And with him ebing a prince...

I shook my head, I didn't think Jason nor I were ready for what would happen if we were to get together. We would become the King and Queen of all fae, it had been about five hundred years or so since that had happened and who knew what all that could entail.

"So, I'm a prince?" Jason asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Well, yes." I said and Sookie turned and sat down with her own plate.

"How are we royal? Gran wasn't fae nor was Grand Daddy." Sookie said and tapped her head. "I would have known."

I shifted uneasily, not sure how to say what I thought was the case in a gentle way.

"Well... fae are known to go to the human realm and... and get with humans." I said and Jason raised his eyebrows.

"You mean have sex with 'em?" Jason asked and Sookie shot her brother a glare while I nodded my head.

"Yes, that's what I mean. And well... I am pretty positive that your true Grandfather is Dermot, I have seen him once before and he is almost an exact replica of Jason." I said and Sookie stared at me with a blank face.

"So...you are telling me that my Gran cheated on my Grand Daddy?" Sookie slowly asked and I nodded my head, slightly embarassed to be the one to tell them that.

"Most likely Dermot changed his appearence so that he looked like your Grand Daddy, so your Grandmother wouldn't have known she was cheating." I said and Jason hit the table with his fist and I jumped slightly.

"That sneaky son of a bitch." Jason swore and I looked at the table.

"I'm sorry." I said and I heard Sookie sigh, I looked up and she was just staring at the table.

"Not your fault that Dermot was a bastard." Jason said and I smiled smally at him. It was quiet as we all went back to eating but I could tell Jason and Sookie weren't all there, their minds off thinking on what I had just revealed. After picking at my food I sat there and reached up to touch the top of my ears, they were pointed but I had them illusioned to seem like they were rounded off like normal, just in case. I left everything else the same though, my skin still had the slight glow and smoothness that all fae had and my movements were more flow like then the clumsy trot most mortals had.

"How come I can't read minds like Sook?" Jason asked after a while and I looked up relieved that the silence was broke. I cleared my throat and shifted.

"Well, from what I can sense off of you, and you Sookie," I said looking at her, "you both have some sort of... wards on you, blocking your other powers. Now Sookie's mind reading will become more stronger but also easier to handle once I manage to get hers off, but to have it be showing while you have wards on... is just astounding." I breathed looking at Sookie with admiration. "You are very powerful." I said before turning back to Jason. "With you, I am sure you will be able to read minds but it will be like Sookie's is now, but you would be able to control it," I put in when Jason's face went pale slightly, and he relaxed, "but since that would be lessoned, I would have to assume that a different gift will be quite powerful for you." I said and Jason grinned.

"Like what? What are the possiblities?" Jason asked and Sookie hummed in agreement.

"Well, from what I know, you could be able to move things with your mind, see into the future, or perhaps control the elements." I answered, but then frowned. "But it would most likely be air or water or both considering where your ancestors originated and how closely tied air and water are. All fae have the ability to read minds but the levels of how strong their abilities are, are very vast, some can only pick up on emotions, or there are some like me and eventually Sookie who can go through your mind and see everything you have gone through in life and control people but I don't do that. I don't like the thought of making people do something they don't want to, though I had to from my training." I said with a sad expression. My cousins had made me control people in town, making me sometimes start a fight or have someone fall in love with somebody to see how well I could control people but I hated it. I wish that I didn't have that ability but, it wasn't up to me on what abilities I had.

"Well what about the bright light I can control out of my hands?" Sookie asked and I smiled slightly.

"That is something all fae can do as well, though mine is tinted green from where I am from, while fae from the waters are tinted blue and the few fae that have survived come from fire and yours, and soon Jason's should be white, correct?" I asked Sookie and she nodded her head with wide eyes.

"What all can the light do?" Sookie asked, looking at her hands.

"Once you learn to control it you will be able to change your appearence, change your clothes, summon objects, push things, heal things, heal yourself, and if neccisary... kill." I finished with a whisper and a slight shudder. I had never killed before but I figured that it must feel aweful, to use such a wondeful gift to do such horrid things.

"Wow." Sookie whispered, clencing her hands into fists and I nodded my head.

"What all can you do?" Jason asked and I sagged slightly in relief of the subject change.

"I can do all I suggested to you, but my top powers would be my telepathic ability and controling earth." I answered with a grin and Jason smiled back but then gasped lightly.

"Your eyes! The color is changing... " Jason said and Sookie leaned forward with wide eyes, nodding her head while I shrugged. It was normal for fae's eye color to change with their mood. For me, when I was very upset or angry my eyes went almost black, while I was calm my eyes were a slightly darker green, when I was panicked or nervous they were slightly lighter but when I was in a very good mood or, I mentally blushed, in the mood for certain things, my eyes would seem to glow and the color would seem like it was melting.

"It happens for all fae, once I get your wards off of you, your eyes will do the same unless you decide to hide them from mortals like I hide my ears." I answered and Sookie raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean hide your ears?" She asked and I tucked my hair behind my ears to show her and Jason them and let the energy I was using to cloak the tips disapear and she gaped and brought a hand forward but stopped looking at me.

"Go ahead." I said and she reached forward to touch them, she leaned back with a shaky breath.

"This is a lot of things to learn.." Sookie trailed off and I nodded my head.

"Yes, and you will learn more." I said and she nodded her head. "Now, I think I am going to have to meditate for a while and focus on my realm to gather more energy for tonight. Thank you for breakfast Sookie." I said and stood up to head outside.

"What happens tonight?" Jason called as I went for the back door, I paused and grinned over my shoulder.

"Tonight I'm going to take the ward off of you." I answered and Jason eyes widened slightly but I still grinned and headed outside towards the forest. I was excited to do some magic that I only ever read about. I sat down once I was farther in the trees so I wouldn't be seen from the house and layed down on the ground letting my eyes slip shut. I took a deep breath and let my mind slip away once I started to feel the hum of the magic around me.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd be forever grateful if you'd take a few minutes to review! Thanks!<strong>

**-SorrowfulJoy**


	5. Chapter 5

**MPOV**

I blinked and looked around surprised, it was darker outside. Darker than I thought it would be when I came to. I stood up my body moving too fluently to be completely human but I figured it was fine since I was around other fae. I looked down at myself and grinned, my body held the healthy glow all fae did when they were fully charged, so to speak and happy. I started back towards Sookie's home and brushed my hand against trees as I went, feeling the hum of life in them and grinned. I continued on though, not getting caught up in the earth's energy as I so liked to. As I went in the back door I could hear the T.V. going on and went in that direction and came to the living room to see Jason and Sookie watching some movie on T.V.

"Hey guys." I said and they both jumped and turned to stare at me oddly before smiling.

"You were gone a long time, I was thinking of looking for you soon." Sookie said and I smiled at her.

"I was fine, thank you for worrying though. I needed to get back in touch with earth." I answered, sitting down beside her on the couch.

"Why are you glowing?" Jason asked and Sookie threw her brother a look but I just smiled.

"When fae are relaxed and are…fully charged, they glow. I can hide it if you so wish?" I asked with a frown, I didn't think it would bother them, but then again I had to remind myself that they weren't used to fae anything. I cloaked myself from them and Sookie sighed, shaking her head. "It's fine. It doesn't take much to cloak myself." I said and made myself appear human; covering my ear tips and the slight slant to my eyes.

"So… are you going to help us tonight?" Jason asked with a grin and I grinned back, you couldn't not smile back at him.

"Well, I was thinking of just helping you tonight Jason, and then in a few days once you get used to everything, help Sookie out. If you don't mind?," I asked looking at Sookie who only shook her head as soon as my eyes landed on her.

"Nah, my brother needs to see what I've been dealing with all these years before I have more on plate. I want to see this with a clear head." Sookie said with a teasing grin to her brother and I smiled, slightly jealous. I wished I had someone I could joke around with but at least I was alive.

"Hey! I never teased you or anything." Jason retorted, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Maybe not aloud," Sookie threw back and Jason was decent enough to blush lightly in embarrassment.

"I'd like to do it outside so that I can be closer to nature, if you're comfortable being in the woods?" I asked and Jason nodded, jumping up and heading to the door right away. "Well then," I laughed and stood before turning to Sookie, "you comin'?" I asked before going to the door, I heard her follow me and smiled. This was something I'm sure anyone would want to see.

I followed Jason into the woods until he came to a small clearing and I took a deep breath, trying to stay calm, but my nerves were making me slightly nauseous. I wiggled my bare feet on the ground, feeling the grand hum of energy. I smiled slightly and took my cloak off, so I was as I would normally be.

"I am going to make a circle around you and I,"I said to Jason before turning to Sookie, "you can stay close but don't go past those trees, alright?" I said pointing to the trees closest to her; she quickly nodded before taking a small step back though it was unneeded. I took a deep breath again before I started around Jason; making a nice sized circle I used my light to connect from tree to tree creating the circle. Jason looked at the glowing green lines with a slightly awed expression and I smiled.

"Sit down and try to stay relaxed, I never have done this before but the theory seems easy." I said and Jason looked at me with wide eyes.

"What!" He demanded. "You've never done this before, then what the hell are you doing this for?" Jason exclaimed stepping towards me. I blushed in anger and embarrassment before glaring at him.

"You think I'm not freaking nervous? I am already dealing with a bunch of crap already and I don't need you yelling at me!" I yelled and the ground shook with my anger. I was so connected with this area at the moment it was reacting to my emotions. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." I whispered after a few minutes once I was calmed. "If you don't want me to help you, that's fine, you'll just have to wait until someone contacts me." I said still in a quiet voice before letting my powers go, the lines fading and the connection I had with earth dimmed to its usual level. I turned and walked away too embarrassed to stay by them. As soon as I was out of sight I could hear them whispering and closed my eyes before teleporting myself away to a spot I loved.

**_Hey, I know this is uber short, but please review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**MPOV**

I looked around the meadow I had escaped to many times in the past when I felt I wasn't good enough, and relaxed. I felt at home here, like nothing could go wrong. This place was separated from the rest of the world. It was my spot. I walked to the middle of the small clearing and laid down on the soft grass, feeling the hum of energy as it welcomed me. I had worked on making sure that this area of this world thrived and it seemed even though two years had passed, my magic from the past was still doing what it needed to. The grass was still a healthy green, a few flowers here and there still in full bloom. I sighed happily. Everything was perfect here.

I watched the sky dim slowly into darkness but made no move to get up. I knew it was childish of me to hide away when I had been as I was but I had no want or need to leave where I rested. My fingers gently brushed the grass, pushing more energy into the earth slowly, it had been a while since I've done this and it was relaxing. As the stars came out I sighed lightly, knowing that I was probably worrying them with just being gone out of nowhere. I stood up and looked around the meadow slowly before whispering a goodbye to it. But I knew I was coming back this time.

I teleported myself into Sookie's front yard and made my way into the house. I could hear someone in the living room and someone in the kitchen. I went into the kitchen and smiled when I saw Sookie looking out the window.

"Looking for me?" I asked and she jumped before turning to me and smiling.

"May! I didn't know if you were coming back but I waited, just in case." She said and I nodded with an embarrassed blush.

"I shouldn't have run off like that, I lose my temper easily." I said with an apologetic tone and she just waved her hand.

"My brother needs to learn when to keep his trap shut." Sookie said with an eye roll and I smiled with a sigh.

"I should probably go see him, too." I said and she nodded her head with an encouraging smile.

"I'll whip something up for you while you go talk to him." She said, already getting out some pans.

"Thanks Sookie." I said before turning and going to the living room. I saw Jason lying down on the couch, his feet hanging off the end and I smiled but paused in the entry way. "Hey." I said and he jumped, actually getting up, turning to me.

"May, hey, look, about earlier, I didn't mean to-" Jason started and I shook my head.

"No, I shouldn't have lost my temper like I did, nor should I have run off." I said, taking a step closer to him and he smiled slightly at me.

"Still, I shouldn't have said what I did, especially like that." He said with an embarrassed smile. I shook my head, coming into the room fully, now only a few steps away from him. I just noticed he was taller than me. He wasn't as tall as Mr. Northman was, but he was definitely six foot something.

"I don't think we're going to end up agreeing on this, so let's just agree to disagree?" I said with a small laugh and he grinned at me, coming closer to me. Butterflies erupted in my stomach and I blushed lightly. I wasn't unaware of Jason's attractiveness, not at all.

"I s'pose that's the only thing we can do." Jason said and I nodded my head as I went to take a step away from him he opened his arms. "Seal the deal with a hug?" He asked, his eyes glittering with something I didn't recognize and I blinked at him, was that normal for humans? Agreeing to something with a hug? I didn't think so, but I nodded shyly and took a small step forward.

"Al-alright," I managed to get out before his arms went around my waist and pulled me up to him, I squeaked lightly and wrapped my arms around his neck. I froze for a moment, not used to not having my feet touch the ground and Jason tightens his arms.

"I got you." He whispered and I smiled slightly, the way he said it… I rested my head against his neck and relaxed, it had been a long time since I had just been held. I don't know how long we held each other but slowly Jason lowered me to the floor, but he didn't let me go. My head now rested against his chest, I was slightly shocked as to how _right _it felt but I didn't have any want to let go.

"May, your dinner is-oh!" Sookie's voice made me jump and I let go of Jason, stepping back with an embarrassed blush. I turned to see Sookie giving Jason a look and blushed more, knowing what it was for. From Sookie's mind I knew of Jason's….exploits.

"Sook, you know this is not like that." Jason said and she raised her eyebrows but looked at me.

"Your dinner is done." She told me and I smiled, my face still warm.

"Thank you Sookie." I murmured before going past her into the kitchen and sat to eat what she made for me. As I ate I heard the siblings talking in the other room. Sookie's voice sounded angry, Jason sounded annoyed. I shook my head and continued eating.

"You can't just use her like the others Jason! She's not just some girl passing through town!" Sookie's voiced raised and I looked at the doorway shocked. Was Jason using me? Sookie seemed to really think so.

"I know that and this is _different!_" Jason's voice was raised now too. I blushed, knowing I shouldn't be paying close attention as I was but now it was hard not to. But then their voices lowered to murmurs and I resumed eating but my mind wouldn't let the subject of Jason using me for sex or not go. I was virgin and had no real plan on how I wanted to use it. Many fae women started having sex around seventeen or eighteen years old and I didn't really have no 'plan' on how to lose it like some mortal women did when they were younger. I just wanted to lose it to whoever felt right.

I placed my dishes in the sink when I was done and made my way into the living room to see the two siblings still arguing it seemed in whispers. I cleared my throat lightly, to get their attention and they both turned to me with a look of shock.

"Yes, May?" Sookie asked and I smiled at her.

"I'm going to head to bed, thank you for the dinner. It was delicious." I said and she grinned back, coming over to hug me, I hugged her back but was slightly put off, I wasn't used to so much touch but I knew Sookie was close to those she considered family and friends and hugs were a common thing with her. It seemed I had become a friend to her, and I was happy about that.

"Goodnight then. And you're welcome." Sookie said, stepping back and I smiled at Jason shyly and he winked at me.

"G'night May." He said and I smiled more before heading down the hall and going into the room from the previous night. I transformed my clothes into some nightwear and slipped into the bed, grateful for the softness. I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly.

**_ Please review!_**


End file.
